Oban StarRacers II: Shadows of the Past
by Emperor's Fist
Summary: Two years has past from the end of the Great Race and life of Eva Wei has been norman since then. Now a dark power from the past is about to reveal itself and reclaim what was it's in ages past. I'm back.
1. Prologue

By this time already two years have passed since the end of the great race of Oban. Crogs, forced to retreat from Earth has turned against themselves and mostly against those who elected General Cross to the race. Meanwhile, the Nourassians drove the Crog occupation army from their world and restored their kingdom. The Earth Coalition started to rebuild its space fleet and orbital defenses using gigantic founds. At this time, words came from planet Sigma, capital planet of the Sigman Dukedom as the Grand Duke Ores announced a new race, this time for a real prize.

The Sigmans, one of the most advanced races in the galaxy have begun a campaign of an "Alliance of Races" idea to prevent not just Crogs from their "destructive way of life" as they refer to it.

But the rise of the new Avatar acted as a signal for a group of galaxy-wide conspirators. Waiting patiently for years, now they use their enormous influence throughout the galaxy, to get ready for the restoration of a dark and sinister power.

One race is over and a threat from one creature has vaporized. But another threat has come. This time the races must unite or face extinction and one girl is about to get involved in things above her again.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Part One- Two years ago

A flash of light, an immense burst of energy and then nothing. Only blackness and silence.

five creatures stood or sat in total paralyze, staring at a burn-out holopojector. After few moments total madness broke loose.

„It's Kodos'fault!!! It was him who elected Cross to that race! "screamed a human in a space-fleet captain's uniform.

„I agree with you, it's entirely his fault! "said a Nourasian, standing next to the human.

„TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL PUNISH YOU RIGHT IN THIS ROOM!" a Crog rose from his seat, standing like a tower above these two. Both the human and Nourasian drew their weapons: a pistol and a sword.

„ None of us could know what will Cross do so both of you shut up and stop aiming at Kodos or I'll ...! said another Crog sitting next to the one named Kodos.

Another human watched the scene for a sec and then he turned to the door next to him.

"ENOUGH!!!"

All stopped arguing and looked to the door. At the door now stood a human. Tall, red eyed and with a strange Egyptian-like symbol on his forehead.

„How can you think that you lead, when you fight between yourself as some foolish children?" he continued. „ Now what on the Earth, turned you to this state of madness?!

„A new avatar has risen, and Cross betrayed us! Of course, Cross got killed so his problem is solved but the Avatar is going to be an impassable obstacle in our plans. You said that the old Satis before would be weakened by his age so he will fall to us, but this one is new, young and fresh. Mark my words when I say that our plan is doomed! "replied the Nourasian to the newcomer with a little bit calmer voice now.

„You overestimate my preparations of this plan, my friend. "the human began.

Everybody turned to him, listening to every word.

„Perhaps..."he continued. „...that the new Avatar is young but he is unskilled with his new powers. It will take him a lot of time to master his new powers. I learned this in the forbidden archives. This foolish insolent little boy ..., well let's just say that he won't stand a chance against us in the end." the human finished his speech with a gaze, his red eyes flashed. After that he begun to laugh, laugh in a way that gave chills to everybody in the room.

A year later, Black sea

A black limousine arrived before the main building of Page Industries, located in the south of Russia, near the Black sea. The President of the Earth Coalition got out of the car along with his secretary and two bodyguards. When they entered the huge skyscraper, they were welcomed by Wallace Green, vice-president of Page Industries.

„President McMillan, welcome to the Citadel, or as our employees refer to this place." started Green.

The President shook hands with him.

„Mr. Page is waiting for you in his office, sir. Please follow me." said Green and pointed on the elevator.

„Thank you, Wallace." replied the President and followed him.

After reaching the 100th floor, Green led them to the only door that was out there.

„I'll leave you now. I must return to my work, sir." Green took his leave and went to his own office on the 99th floor.

The President entered Page's room, leaving his two bodyguards outside the office.

„Welcome Mr. President to the heart of Page Industries!"

„Hello Bob."

The two men shook hands and sat down.

„Your secretary's call sounded urgent Mr. President, sir. What is it?" begun Page after few moments when he disposed of some papers on his desk.

„Well, Bob, the matter is really urgent..."

„Care for a drink?"

„Oh, thanks, Bob."

Page poured some vodka into two glasses on his desk. Both him and the President drunk.

„As I said..." the President started after he finished his vodka. „I have some business for you, Bob. You and your company. A big deal of the top priority for the Coalition.

„Higher than the space-fleet rebuilt?" Page narrowed his eyes.

„I think yes." said the President and silenced his voice. „You have heard about the Dukedom of Sigma, haven't you?

„The Sigmans? The most advanced race in the galaxy; yet the last war-hungry race?"

„Heh." the President smiled. „You are informed as always. Well now. Look at this."

The President put a mini holoprojector on the table. It started to project a Sigman-royal.

„Greetings humans. I am Grand Duke of the Sigman Dukedom." begun the Sigman.

„It has been a year from the end of great race of Oban and the galaxy is recovering from many Crog attacks. We would like to create an „Alliance of the Races". For this, we would like to use the Avatar's idea of a Great Race in this matter. We know that you had been attacked by Crogs a year ago and so we would like to invite you to the race too, along with some other races. We have planned that the race would serve as a reason for a temporary ceasefire and diplomatic talks between the galaxies's leading races. We would like that Earth would be the planet where it takes place. Of course that it's your free choice but if you accept, you will profit from it, on that I so swear. We know that a wise argument from your side would consider security and safety of your people. Upon that, I offer a military support from the Sigman Dukedom. We give you three weeks to reply. Choose well."

The Grand Duke finished his speech with a slight bow and disappeared. Both Page and the President remained silent for some time.

„So..." begun Page. „What was your answer?"

„We accepted Page. We used two weeks of time to consider all pluses and minuses and then we sent message to the grand duke that we accept. We even requisitioned some additional troops as support units for security duties." replied the President.

„Well and what is my part in this?"

„We lack the necessary racing field. We don't have anything big enough for this type of racing. I would like your company to build one. Of course you will be paid greatly. It's one of your specializations so..."

„You don't need to say anything more, Mr. President." stopped him Page. „You can count on Page Industries to fulfill your order.

The President looked like on the second Christmas Eve. „Thank you, Bob."

„But may I ask for some extra reward Mr. President?" added Page.

„Yes, what is it?"

„I would like to accompany you to the race. Can that be arranged? You know as a sponsor and all that.

„Of course, Bob. I don't see any reason why you couldn't." said the President with a bit of amusement in his voice.

„How much time do I have to complete this task?" asked Page.

„A year."

„A year? Well then. Not much. I'll do my best, Mr. President."

„I know that I can rely on you Bob." Both men rose.

The President started to leave.

„Mr. President, may I have one more question please?" said Page quickly.

„Yes, Bob?"

Page walked to him.

„Do you have some tip on a racer for our planet?"

The President smiled. „I have one. One that is more than capable of winning this race. Of that I have no doubt. She has experience."

Page shook his head that he had understood and opened the door. When the President left, he called Green via the holoprojector.

„Yes, Mr. Page? What is it?" said Green's hologram.

„We have a big deal, Green. A big deal."


	3. 21st of April 2084

21st of April 2084

I do not own Oban or any of its characters except my own.

"How boring." said Eva Wei to herself. She really wasn't so excited in "History of Ancient Civilizations maybe settled on Earth" as the teacher standing three desks before her.

It has been a week since she has turned seventeen. And it has been two years and some time since she boarded the ship to Alwas as a stole way. So long and she still thought about those she met and those who survived the Great Race. Those like Rush, Spirit, Satis and more. But two names were on her mind almost every day. First it was Aikka, one of her first friends she had made during the Great Race. He promised her to show her his kingdom. She was happy to hear the news when the Nourassians kicked out the Crogs on their planet and knew that she will have to wait until they rebuild that lost during the Crog occupation.

Yet the one she mostly thought about was Jordan. "What is he doing?" or simply "How is he?". The two questions Eva asked very frequently. The thought that he will remain there alone for next ten thousand years was...

The bell rang, making her free of all ancient civilizations. Some time after, she was on her way home with her dad, Don Wei. Yet this day was about to become something special.

Both Don and Eva finished their dinner and cleaned up as always. When they were about to settle down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Eva and went to the door. She opened them, slightly and then the door had to open by physical laws for Eva paralyzed, looking on the four visitors.

"Who is it Eva?" she heard Don's voice and replied with a huge amount of disbelief in her own voice: "You won't believe it until you see it, dad."

Don came to the door and paralyzed too. President McMillan stood before them, his two bodyguards and Bob Page.

"Good evening Don Wei." said the President. "Can we pay a visit to you for a few moments?"

"Y..yes of course."

Everybody went to the living room and sat around the table. After a moment of silence the president began. Page was sitting next to him.

"Don Wei, me and Page wouldn't be here if not for a reason. We are here to offer you a deal."

Don became nervous. He lived through a meeting with atmosphere like this. Back then it was in McMillan's limousine and he was sending him to the Great Race of Oban. This conversation started almost exactly like the one two years ago.

The President started talking about the Sigman message but when he got to the "race" part, Don interfered into his speech.

"I don't like the way of this visit Mr. President. This "race" was here before and it ended up with one of our team member..." he paused when he saw the look on his daughter's face.

Eva knew what he wanted to say. A flashback of Jordan falling into the orb above the pyramid in the Temple of the Heart went through her head.

"Anyway..." Don started again "I will not let my daughter to be drag into another race that will turn up into something unimaginable Mr. President."

"But the final prize is known here Don." spoke Page for the first time. Eva was surprised that he was calling her dad Don, like some old friend. Yet she continued to listen. It got interesting when he mentioned the prize.

"Really?" said Don with little disbelief in his voice.

The President laid head. "Indeed Don Wei. We know the prize of this race."

"Well what is it then for god's sake?"

"The Sigmans make this race for improving relations between the races. You see, as we suffered the second attack from the Crog Imperium two years ago, they quickly grew weary of our old foe. They know that once the Crogs finish with us, they'll turn to them as the most advanced race. The Sigmans just quelled a rebellion of an unknown fanatic religious cult and this wouldn't help to make their situation better. So the prize is simple: diplomatic talks about an alliance with benefits for the winner. This is an excellent opportunity to gain a strong ally against the Crogs and maybe something from the Sigman advanced technology."

"It was your daughter who has won the Great Race so we would like her to become a representative of the Earth Coalition." continued Page. "Indeed it's your free choice but..."

Don clenched fist. "Give us a week to decide Bob." he said finally. "And please, if you would leave us, this is hard you know."

Eva watched him in silence. It looked like he would like to send the President to hell but that Page guy made him not to do so. "Who is this guy?" she asked herself and turned her eyes in the direction of Page's seat.

"I think too we should leave Mr. President" Page turned to McMillan.

"Yes. Let us know of your decision Mr. Wei. We will be waiting."

With this the President, his bodyguards and Page left and their limousine disappeared in the growing darkness.

A moment of silence took place in the Wei mansion. After few minutes Eva broke it finally.

"Who was that Page guy, dad? He called you Don and you him Bob. You're friends?" she asked.

Now it was he who laid head. After re-considering the answer Don began to reveal another part of his and Maya's history.

"We used to be business partners back then, Eva. Back when I was the manager of your mother."

Eva silenced. This was about to be interesting.

"He was building his company that time and he was our sponsor. He personally met us after your mother won her first Earth Grand Prix and asked us if he could sponsor us. It's obvious that you don't know him. You never saw him back then."

Don raised his head and watched the ceiling. "When your mother died, I gave up on everything. That is the part you know. He once tried to contact me when I finally started to build Wei Race. But this is the first time we met in person after all those years."

Eva was surprised to find out that this Page guy was her mother's sponsor before she had the accident. For a moment there she would swear that she saw a tear in her father's eye. But before she could say anything, Don started to continue.

"He always said one thing. He said that the past will catch up with everybody, no matter how hard we'll run from it or deny it. Now I see that he was right."

Another silence was about to take place so Eva quickly reacted and asked: "And that Sigman race? I know about them so..." Eva learned about them in school just before they started the "History of Ancient Civilizations maybe settled on Earth".

Don flanged back his head. "I would like to discuss this tomorrow Eva, please."

"OK, dad. Let's go sleep." she said, kissed him on cheek and went to her room. In her bed she watched a small necklace amulet. She got it from her dad as a present to her seventeenth birthday. tried to get a glimpse of that Page from the time she was little but she couldn't. "Perhaps dad's right and I have never seen him." she said to herself just before she fell to deep sleep.

Three black eyes opened. A tall alien rose on his feet with difficulties. The blackness around him foretold something sinister nearby. The alien moved few steps forward; his face showed that he was exhausted. He hung up on a broken pillar and took a deep breath.

"So another night falls and blinds those who see!" said suddenly a dark voice.

The alien stopped and looked around him. He saw nothing but total blackness yet he knew the voice. It visited him night by night.

"How long will you continue coming!" he replied to the unknown voice.

"Until I get what I want my alien friend...and I will get it!"

Before the alien appeared a pair of two shining red eyes. He was here again, seeking his prize.

"I will get it!"

The unknown visitor raised his hands and fired a green lightning. The alien formed a blue barrier before him but the lightning pierced through it. This was the first time that a single thought got upon the normally selfish alien's mind.

"Help me."


	4. Evil Stirs

Two eyes opened as Jordan the Avatar woke from his dream. He still heard the voice saying the one sentence in his head. It asked for help yet Jordan could swear that he has heard the voice before. He tried to remember and appeared atop the Floating Temple. It was deep night with the sky dark and clouded. A thunder sounded and a lightning hit the Floating Temple right before Jordan. He has been the Avatar for two years now so he could tell when something was odd.

Suddenly, he had a strange feeling. He turned around and to his unwanted surprise he saw something like a thin beam coming from the distance.

He teleported to a place that looked like the Temple of the Heart but it was much smaller. There he saw that the beam was coming from the center of a stone-carving on the ground.

Jordan flew up to have a better detail of the carving. It was in the shape of a triangle filled with runes and symbols, bordered with three pillars. Jordan descended back and closed his eyes. He started to focus. There was still a small amount of Canaletto's power remaining in it. He stretched out his arms and focused again. Now the pillars began to glow with a red aura which changed to golden one soon as Jordan diminished Canaletto's power and replaced it with his own.

The entire carving started shining with the Avatar's golden aura and the mysterious beam vanished.

"It's a trans-dimensional portal!" Jordan said to himself. Some old memories started to rise up from his mind, good and bad both.

"Well, since I'm here then it's worth checking out." he said and activated the portal. A circle of light opened beneath him.

* * *

Jordan appeared in a total blackness, inside some sort of a ruined temple. He lit an orb of golden light in his right hand and looked around. He saw a very familiar symbol carved to the wall. It looked like the Avatar's symbol yet it was bloody red with the tendrils cranked and upside down from the original. There was no doubt. This was Canaletto's temple or home of some sort.

Jordan walked through this dark place. It seemed that it saw better days. Everything looked like it all just collapsed. Perhaps it did after Canaletto's destruction. There were many fallen or broken pillars, symbols with faded color or dusted behind recon and few statues of the Timeless One, broken, collapsed or headless. Tons of dust laid on the walls and on the floor, spider webs covering huge parts of the place. There was nothing here only the darkness that was illuminated by the light of Jordan's orb when he was passing through. Yet still, Jordan sensed something alive here. It was close. After at least ten minutes of searching, his eyes finally focused on something that looked like a body. When he got to it and enlightened it, Jordan couldn't stop a yell of surprise bursting out. Before him laid Sul, the monk from Gumaria who disappeared during the final of the Great Race. Jordan lived with the thought that he died during a magnetic storm and now he found him alive but in a terrible shape. His body was bruised and scorched, like it would have been hit by fire.

The monk opened his eyes and watched Jordan with disbelief.

"You!" he began. Jordan was paralyzed when he heard how Sul's voice sounded weak. "You are the other human from the race, aren't you? Are you the Avatar now?

"Yes I am, although thanks to a set of unexpected events" Jordan smiled on Sul. "I had a dream about you being attacked so I came to help you get out of this place."

Sul turned away his head and closed his eyes. "It's too late." he said with a calm and determined voice. "He'll be here soon. I cannot resist him anymore."

These words made Jordan feel uneasy. "What could bring one of the galaxy's strongest beings to this state?" he thought.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. They were coming from the darkness that was engulfing them.

Sul opened his eyes again. "It's him. He is here."

The noise stopped. There was a moment of an intensive silence.

"So the Avatar himself has come to save this monk." said a familiar voice now.

Jordan could feel it. There was someone in the darkness. He sensed his presence. Then a pair of glowing red eyes appeared and the dark mist took a more human form. Jordan narrowed his eyes into two slits and moved between Sul and the newcomer.

"Who are you?" he asked and pointed his hand in the direction of the being.

"I am your downfall Jordan Wilde. Call me simply the Heir."

Jordan was paralyzed like if he got hit by lightning.

"You...you know my name?"

"I know everything about you my friend. You and your friend girl."

The intension grew. Jordan clenched fists and kept glaring on the being that stood before him. It knew about Molly and Jordan didn't like the tone with which it spoke about her. The tone was triumphant and superior.

"But that is off the essence." the being continued. "I want you to hand over the monk to me."

"Why should I do that?"

The Heir made a snarl-like noise.

"He has something that belongs to me by right. Something of great importance. He has nothing more than my heritage in his possession!"

"I have told you many times..." Jordan turned to Sul, who now leaned on the wall and was looking on the Heir. "... that I will never give you the artifact."

"For the first time I thought that with no power at all, you will surrender the Essence of Time to me and I'll spare you. Now I will have to take by force that what is rightfully mine!"

The red eyes of the Heir flashed very intensively. Around him formed a strange green aura, making his dark silhouette even more phantom.

"Stay behind me!" said Jordan to Sul and moved before him.

The golden aura of Jordan's orb enlightened a wide part around them, yet the place where the Heir stood somehow remained shrouded in darkness, only his own aura shined there.

"So you want to protect the alien? You little brat will not stop me from claming that what is mine by right! Well then." the dark guy whispered and raised his hands into the air.

The Heir shot a large green bolt from his hands. It hit the ceiling and cracked it.

The entire place begun to quake. Three large columns cracked and fell down right on the Avatar's position. Jordan created a barrier around himself and Sul so the falling columns hit the barrier and rolled down over it like it was made from metal. The Heir mumbled something and swayed with his left hand. Black chains burst from the floor, binding Jordan like a swarm of snakes. Also the Heir charged an orb of green light illuminated the area with a very bright flash, blinding both Sul and Jordan, who was trying to break the chains.

Sul tried to focus his eyes after the green beam blinded him. Finally he managed to do so and then... then the Heir appeared before him and grabbed him by face. Sul felt the strong grip of the Heir's cold hand.

"Now you are mine!"

Jordan turned his head to Sul, still trying to break the rest of the chains. He saw the Heir lifting Sul into the air and then a green light bursting out from the hand which he held on Sul's face. The monk moaned in pain as the Heir's power began to pull something out of his head.

Anger filled Jordan's mind and he sent out a massive wave of energy. The chains that were binding him disintegrated and the shockwave threw the Heir on a pillar which crumbled upon him.

Jordan quickly got to Sul. He was still alive but not for much longer without help, the hand of the Heir was burned out on his face. Jordan tried to heal his wounds but then a ferocious scream came out. The Heir destroyed the pillar, raised his hands and began to culminate energy in them; the two red eyes glowed with anger as he fired a huge green lightning bolt.

Jordan caught the bolt into his hand and held it there until its aura changed from green to golden. For the first time, a grim mixed of surprise and fear appeared on the Heir's face.

Jordan threw the lightning back onto his adversary. The Heir shielded his face with his arms just before the lightning hit him.

"AHH IT BURNS!!!" the Heir screamed and raved around in agony. His left hand was burned beyond healing; only a scrap of brunt meat remained from it. He managed to stand up and threw a look of hate on the Avatar.

"You can have that xeno young Avatar, if he lives long enough to notice it. I already have what I wanted." he snarled. Jordan noticed an orb of black light sink into the Heir's unhurt hand.

"And might I advise you ..." the Heir quickly added. "Keep an eye on your friends. I'm not sure of their safety now!"

And before Jordan could stop him, the Heir raced into the darkness, a loud bang-like noise sounded and then even the sound of his feet passed away.

Sul lied on the ground bruised, scorched. He felt powerless and he could feel the darkness around getting thicker. There was no doubt, he was dying. He tried to find a reason how did it all get beyond this point of no return. For the first time in his long life he felt a strange feeling that he never felt before.

"So this is desperation?" he asked himself with a bit of amusement. Then he saw an orb of golden light coming to him. It was the Avatar. One thing now remained to do.

Jordan finally made it to Sul and kneeled next to him. The three eyes were barely open. He tried to put his arm on Sul's face but the monk shifted it away.

"What are you doing?" asked Jordan, his face full of incomprehension.

Sul's vision became blurry. He knew that his time was running out so he began: "It's too late for me now human." he grinned when saying the word "human".

"I grew bored of all life. When you possess all that can be possessed, your life will become slightly stereotype. The Grand Prize was the only thing that I did not have." Sul focused all his remaining energy. "But listen! The Heir took a very powerful artifact from me, claming it as his heritage."

"What artifact?"

"It's one of the five Essences of the Void, the Essence of Time. It was this artifact that made me the master of time." I don't know for what purpose does he want it but it was so important to him that he visited me here every night, fighting with me over it. Do what you find best with this knowledge, young Avatar." the monk smiled suddenly. "You know, usually I wouldn't be concerned about the future but when the Heir mentioned the girl-pilot that was on Oban with you... well let's say that I feel some sort of debt to her." Sul remembered how Eva tried to warn him about the ambush and how he laughed at her. Then he closed his eyes.

"Sul!" shouted Jordan.

"The last thing I haven't found out. What is after death?"

Sul's body turned into mist and disappeared. One of the galaxy's most powerful beings was dead. Jordan stayed there for some time, unable to move. A tear dropped on the ruin's dusted floor. After that, Jordan went back to the portal, leaving this dammed place to its destiny.

* * *

Four black obsidian pillars flashed with green energy and the Heir materialized between them. He held his left hand, still groaning of pain. A Nourasian who was waiting there raced to him.

"My lord your hand!" he stunned when he saw the burned scrap remaining. "What happened to you? You said that the magician was powerless!"

The Heir looked on his companion who now helped him stand up. "I met the new Avatar my friend and I underestimated his power."

The Nourasian stared at him. "The Avatar?"

"Yes. He is more powerful than I originally thought. Yet he has two weaknesses from what I was able to sense."

"What weaknesses, my lord?"

They both walked away from the pillars through something like gigantic caverns. After few minutes of walking, the Heir finally begun: "The first one is his friends. It seemed to me that when I mentioned the name of his former partner, he became nervous."

"And the second?"

"I feel that although he possesses a lot of his powers he is still a naive child and that will cost him dearly."

The Nourasian listened to every word. He waited until the Heir finished his speech and then he finally asked: "What shall we do with your hand, my lord?"

The Heir watched the remaining of his arm. "Amputate it!" he said afterwards. "And replace it with a robotic one!"

With this they disappeared in the tunnels.


	5. The Decision

The Decision

"... and I repeat that our participation in this race is necessary!" yelled an older Crog; rising from his seat.

It was total madness in the Crog court. Many Crog provincial leaders voted for not to participate in the Sigman race and to focus on building an army to renew the attack on Earth as soon as possible. Yet still the decision has been made. The Crogs would take part in the race. This of course angered the court and even more broke the now severely cracked Crog coherence.

When the Crogs were forced to retreat from Earth thanks to the blast from Oban and their occupation force driven from Nourasia; the Empire has been divided into two factions. One wanted to continue the war even against the odds but the second one wanted a ceasefire to focus on the economical part of the job. The once mighty Crog Empire was now low on funds. The war has sucked the state coffers dry and continuing it would be suicidal. So this economical part of the Crog leaders was convinced to take place in the race, win it and thus buy enough time to replenish the coffers and then prepare for war again.

"Must I again remind the Eastern Leader how his previous plan failed?!" rose another Crog. "Must I remind the entire court about Cross' treachery?! I say we attack the Humans with everything we have and crush them!"

"Attacking the humans in the time the Sigmans already expect us to participate in their race would only result it tragedy Northern Leader." said another courts man. "I see no other option but to race. Maybe it will benefit us more than the endless struggle we had with the Humans."

* * *

The meeting was over. Nothing much has changed. The Eastern Leader walked out of the courtroom along with his two guards. When walking down the corridor he was stopped by another Crog.

"Ahh Admiral!" said the Eastern Leader. "How goes the preparation. Has our champion been informed of the importance of his task?"

"Yes Leader. His preparations are at their end. In two days time we should be on our way to Earth." replied the Admiral. "Is the Crog Leader coming with us?"

"No Admiral. Our Leader wants to stay and keep the Empire intact. Our situation would not be better if some of the radicals initiated a coup. He is sending me as his representative."

"I understand sir. I will see you at the spaceport then." the Admiral took a turn and disappeared from the Eastern Leader's sight.

"Good." sighed the Eastern Leader and waved at his guards. Come! "

* * *

Eva could not sleep. The meeting last night gave her bad dreams and when she woke up next day, she was like a zombie. She got up, went to the bathroom and washed her face many times before she was in the shape to make contact with the living world.

Don was in the same shape as Eva.

"It seems you had troubled sleep too, huh dad?" asked Eva, sitting down.

"I did." sighed Don. "Meeting Page last evening brought back many old memories."

Eva knew what he meant. It was the same with her. But to her it too brought many new unanswered questions. Yet still with all this, she was determined to discuss one thing with her father. It was Saturday, so there was plenty of time for it.

"Dad." she began. "Yesterday you said that you were too tired to discuss it but today..."

"I know. The race is it?"

"Yeah."

Don lowered his head, took a few deep breaths and then he began.

"Look Eva I thought all night about it. To race or not to race is purely your decision and I will not force you into either of these two. All I want you is to be careful."

He stopped for a second and took another deep breath.

"You see, I may have lost your mother but I do not want to lose you too and I have a bad feeling. I think that although acting in the Coalition's best interests, President McMillan is not telling us everything again, just like he has done two years ago.

"I know dad." Eva hung up on him. "I want to know the detail of this Sigman race too. The problem is where to get them."

"I think I know just the man who should know them." said Don and went to get his suitcase holoprojector.

* * *

Page was working in his office when his holoprojector signaled that he has a call coming. He accepted the call. Projection of Don Wei appeared before him as his own body was being scanned.

"Hello Don. What can I help you with?"

"Hello Bob. I would like to ask you something if you wouldn't mind." said Don's projection.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You have always been around important people and through the years your influence has grown even wider."

"So?" Page said with interest.

"So I have wanted to ask you if you know something more about the Sigman race than the President told us."

Page rose from his chair and moved closer to Don's hologram.

"How long has it been since we had our last private meeting Don? Just before Maya died, was it?" he said with curiosity.

"Yes. It was the day before her last race." Don looked away.

Page sat back to his chair and grinned on Don.

"Then get ready. Tomorrow at 2 pm I'll pick you up."

And before Don could say anything Page ended the call and left him staring on the other side.

* * *

The time flied rapidly from this moment. Soon it was Sunday 1:50 pm and Don along with Eva waited for Page to arrive. It was 2:10when they heard the sound of a landing helicopter. They rushed out before their manor and saw a black chopper landing. Once it landed, Page jumped out of it and moved towards the staring pair.

"Hello Don." began Page and turned to Eva. "Hello young lady, although we met two days ago we weren't properly introduced. I am Bob Page, old business partner of your parents."

"Ehh...Eva Wei." Eva shook hands with Page, waking from her surprise.

"So now that we have concluded this matter let's begin our trip. There is a thing that you need to see." Page waved in the direction of his helicopter. The all got in and the pilot took off.

"It will take some time before we arrive." began Page after they got into the air. "We can start discussing your problem if you want."

"First." said Don. "You can tell us something else about the Sigman race than the President told us."

"Well." Page scratched his forehead. "You know the 'official' version. But of course the full one is much longer. Let's begin from the very start.

Page folded his arms and took a deep breath.

"The Crogs attacked us two years ago with numbers far beyond our orbital defense to handle. Miraculously the sudden burst of energy from Oban saved us. Yet the attack alerted the Sigman Dukedom. Although the most advanced race in the galaxy, the Sigmans are the least war hungry race. In the same time they had troubles with a schismatic religious cult called 'The Wanderers'. They managed to quell it's rebellion a year ago and they are still recovering. It seems to me that they still fear the possible attack from the Crogs. You see, the race is but a diplomatic act, meant to improve relations between the races and perhaps make alliances with some of them too."

Page cleared his throat before he continued.

"The Sigmans are also aware of the fact that the Crogs are after their defeats here and on Nourasia not so united in their vision of their closest future. There are some who would want to wage an endless war with us no matter what the odds. Yet there are some who would want a ceasefire, although temporary. That takes us to a distinct possibility of the fact that the Sigman Grand Duke Ores wants to make this race here on Earth. It looks like he thinks that it may raise the chance of the Crogs stopping their war efforts. That is all I was able to get out of the President." he finished.

Both Eva and Don tried to dig through this huge amount of information Page provided them with.

"And the prize of this race is what then?" asked Don after few minutes of thinking.

"I have already told you two days ago Don." replied Page. "The winner will win for his country the chance of choosing freely some of the advanced Sigman technologies."

Silence took place between the trio and minutes passed by. The pilot informed them that they will be reaching their destination soon.

"I would like to ask you something too Don." said Page suddenly. "Your life after Maya's tragic death how was it? You suddenly disappeared into nowhere and the in the same way reappeared as a manager of a promising race team. What were you doing all that time?"

Eva watched her dad lower head. It was obvious that he didn't want to discuss that question.

"If you wouldn't mind Bob I would not answer that question. Let's just say that it wasn't a happy time. But things got resolved and we can say that we have buried the past and started anew."

With these words, Page's face and voice became very serious as he looked into Don's eyes.

"The past is something that you cannot just bury and leave it behind Don! Don't you remember?"

"Hhh yes I do." sighed Don, staring on the helicopters' floor. " No matter how hard I will try to run from it..."

"It will always catch up with you." finished Page.

Eva could not stand this. Page's voice, weird gaze and things he spoke about. She raised from her seat clenching fists.

"Why do you think that a man can't start again?" she said angrily. "Why do you think so?"

Page looked at her. His look was although serious, very calm. For the first time Eva saw his eyes fully. They were dark brown and their gaze made her seat again.

"I have not said that you can't start from the beginning young lady. I have said that you can't run from your past for that is something you carry with you to the day you die." Page corrected her.

"From what you have told us." said Don to change the conversation. "We don't need to win this race. It's only about competing in it to show interest and then it's all about diplomacy. Why does the President want us again so badly?"

The pilot looked back.

"We have arrived sir!"

"Excellent!" said Page. "Look below Don, please."

Don looked down from the window. Eva watched his face turning pale in disbelief. She did the same and let out a loud "Wow!" as beyond them was a huge race pit. It was bigger than the one on Alwas two years ago.

"If wouldn't be so important, the Coalition wouldn't waste all those money to build this, would it? Page grinned and leaned to Don. "Still think you can escape it Don? That you can outrun the world? Earth needs an ally against the Crogs and stronger we prove to be... well you know."

Don sighed again and turned to his daughter.

"What do you say Eva? It seems that it's the best time to decide."

Eva looked at him and shook head in agreement. Then she turned to Page.

"We accept!"

* * *

Not only on Earth were the Sigman negotiators busy. The same talks took place with the leaders of four other races as along with Humans the Filhz, the Byrussians, the Crogs and Nourasians were invited too. The Sigmans thereafter would participate in the race too along with others as a sign of their good intensions.

The last stop of the Sigman negotiator in this matter was Nourasia. The talks there went well. King Lao of Nourasia was more than eager to join the race. His kingdom has just recovered from the Crog occupation that took place two years ago and so he sought a strong ally against the Crog aggressor.

"The ships to pick up your champion and his company will arrive tomorrow as promised. Feel free to use them in any time you see best." the negotiator informed the Lao, deeply bowed and left the room. As he was leaving he passed by a coming Nourasian knight. The knight entered the room and kneeled before his king.

"You called me, your majesty?"

"Yes lord Val." said Lao and gave the knight a sign to rise.

"I presume that you will be pleased to hear that the talks between us and the Sigman Dukedom were a total success?"

The knight named Val rose and followed the king out of the room to the garden.

"Those are indeed good news."

"And the transports we requested shall arrive within the next day."

"Good timing my lord. We have made the final prepares and are ready to go to Earth."

Both Nourasians continued to walk down the garden. The sun has begun to set.

"Your highness, there is something I would like to ask you!" said Val suddenly.

"What is it lord Val?"

"I have been your advisor for a long time now and I can see that there is something troubling you. May I know what is it?"

The king thought.

"I have a strange feeling lord Val. The feeling one has before he's about to see someone he has not seen in years."

Val listened to the king and looked up into the red sky.

"Those are things where I am forbidden to advise you your highness but perhaps you should discuss this with somebody close to you."

The two royals made it to a place that looked like training grounds. A sound of explosion came from it. Both stopped and Lao turned to Val.

"How is he progressing?"

Val opened the gate to the grounds and let the king in.

"The young lord has trained tirelessly every day since his return."

They arrived to the training field. Two Nourasians in bronze masks were fighting each other there.

"If that is all you wanted from me your highness I'd take my leave, if you won't mind?" said Val.

"Yes it is, you may go now."

Val left the grounds and the king continued in watching the duel before him. It did not take much time and one of the duelists fell down beaten. It was over. The second one offered his hand to his opponent and helped him stand up.

"You have learned all I could teach you." said the beaten one and put off his helmet. It revealed the face of an elderly Nourasian.

King Lao clapped and walked to the pair. The surrounding guards and knights bowed when they mentioned the presence of their king.

"Thank you Canaan for teaching my son." he said to the elderly knight.

"It was an honor your majesty." Canaan bowed.

King Lao now turned to his son, who was still wearing the mask.

"Well my son it seems that you are prepared. Are you also prepared for tomorrow's boarding to Earth?

Prince Aikka put off his mask and sheathed his sword.

"Yes father. I think I am."


	6. Meetings and Surprises

I am sorry that it took me so long but I had a block and no small trubble in school. Now I will try to make it worth youer while.

Please Read and Rewiew, for I want to know your opinions and what did you like the most or what you would want me to change somehow.

Disclaimer: I do not own OSR or the original characters except my own and one more thing: I asked arround for the names of Aikka's parents and I have been told that their real names are Lao and Nori. Please if theese names were created by someone else I apologize. I was told that theese are their real names.

And again **Please Read and Rewiew!**

**The Emperor commands it!**

**Meetings and surprises**

The sun rose on Oban. Jordan woke from his sleep. He had not slept well. The events that took place day ago in Canaletto's temple could give nothing than troubled sleep. In his dreams, Jordan was haunted by the pair of the Heir's glowing red eyes and his hissing voice repeating the three sentences: "I know everything about you." and: "Keep an eye on your friends. I'm not sure of their safety now!"

The second thing troubling Jordan's mind was this Essence of the Void that the Heir was after. What was certain to him was that whatever it was it could not do any good so he decided to learn about them from his tutors.

He went to the temple of the heart and once he made it to the core he touched the Pyramid of Power. The creators appeared before him.

"What is it Avatar?" they asked.

"I wanted to ask you..." Jordan began. "If you know anything about something called Essence of the Void?"

The creators remained silent for a few moments.

"We have heard about it, but it is only a myth." said one of them finally. "It is believed to be a source of power from another plane of existence. Why do you ask?"

Jordan told them about his experience day ago. Once he finished the creators remained in silence for quite some time. When Jordan wanted to renew the conversation they broke the silence.

"We're sorry to hear about Sul's death but we can't help you. We have never heard about such thing."

Jordan was disappointed. The Creators were the Galaxy's oldest beings but they knew nothing much about the Essence of the Void.

"Hmm it's nothing much." he began. "But I would like to look for this Heir if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." the Creators said. "Your Avatar training is complete and it is you who watches over the galaxy."

"Thank you." thanked Jordan whose mood got up and left the core. The Creators turned to each other.

"The Void? Do you think it might be..." said one.

"No that would be impossible." retorted another. "He was destroyed millennia ago."

* * *

Days flew rapidly on Earth as the beginning of the Sigman race was coming. After Eva decided to race, Page gave them a tour around the racing field. It was fascinating. It was designed like the one on Alwas but it was much bigger. Part of the race track was located in an underground tunnel; another part was full of obstacles and so on. They even met some of the Sigman guards that helped the Humans keeping order. Eva had not the opportunity to see them without their armor, however they looked impressive. 

Once informing the President of their decision, Don was asked to bring together the Earth team again. It was easy to get the mechanics. Miguel went to retirement two months ago and no one could doubt that Stan with Koji would actually end working in Wei races after their latest partnership.

A week was remaining to the beginning of the Sigman race. Everything was undergoing final preparations. The Earth team had at his disposal something new this time. The new and improved Whizzing Arrow- Mark IV. It was designed by Stan and Koji when they were still at Miguel's but completed when they moved to Wei Races. It was like the Arrow III yet even faster and more stable. It was no doubt Stan and Koji's masterpiece. The only unusual thing was the lack of a gunner post, because the race was meant to be peaceful. It looked incomplete without it but Eva was glad for that because she was afraid of that she would not get used to anyone but Jordan.

It was the day of the first race. On this day, the ambassadors of the invited races along with their racers were meant to arrive at an opening ceremony.

* * *

It was 8 a.m. – five hours to the beginning. Near the Black sea, at Page Industries main building, Wallace Green was on his way to Page's office. He knocked and waited. 

"Come in." sounded from inside and Green entered the office. Page was sitting behind his desk, searching for something in one of the desks shelves.

"The helicopter is ready Mr. Page." Green reported to his employer.

Page looked up.

"Good Wallace. Thank you. Can you please tell them to wait for ten minutes please? I need to do one more thing before I go."

"Yes sir."

As Green left, Page pulled a golden coin out of the shelf and stared at it for a few minutes. Then he looked out of the window.

"Twenty years already? Will we see again? I pray that we will not. I am not prepared." he whispered to himself, hid the coin in his pocket and slowly went to the door.

* * *

At 10 a.m., back at the Wei mansion, Don and Eva were just dressing. Don had his typical black suit on, looking representative on every part of his body, as always. Eva was wearing a black jumper and a violet skirt. As her father said, she had to look representative too, if this was supposed to be so important. 

"Remember Eva!" he said as they were getting in the car. "I think that we'll do best if we will remain silent until asked. I have to confess that I never liked these political occasions. Every time like this I only get nervous."

"I'm nervous too dad." replied Eva and started to watch the countryside as the car went through it.

"But I don't care about what statesmen will be there. It's the racers." she added to herself.

When they finally arrived at the racing field, they witnessed the life adaptation of the word "madness". There was nothing than total chaos. Masses of people were getting inside the tribunes; some were still trying to get tickets from the omnipresent dealers for huge prices. Between all this; the local human and Sigman security was trying to keep at least some order.

"It seems to me that the very first prove of our strength to the Sigmans will be finding a way through this chaos." sighed Don and tried to look for some waypoint for the racers.

Suddenly somebody knocked at the cars window at the passenger's seat. A Sigman guard was standing next to the car. Don opened the window.

"Yes?" he asked the guard.

The Sigman looked at a photo in his left hand.

"You are Don Wei?"

"Yes I am."

"Then please park your car and follow me."

Don and Eva did so. The guard informed someone via the transmitter and led them through a wide-hallway, secured entry that was not made for normal public.

"My patrol was ordered to look out for you. We're sorry about the chaos but even our human counterparts were caught unprepared for such masses of their kinsmen. Still they do better at keeping them in some control."

"Thank you." said Eva. "We truly didn't look forward to finding our way through the crowds. But what about the other racers?" she asked.

"The other racers along with the representatives of their races will be escorted here from the star ports." the Sigman smiled beneath his white helmet. "We will send four times higher number of guards outside. I'm glad that it will not be me. We were re-assigned inside the stadium."

They arrived to a door guarded by four human guards.

"Well here you are." said their guide. "I'd best return to my post now." and he left.

One of the human guards opened the door and let them in.

* * *

Don and Eva entered a smaller room with some chairs and another guarded door at its end. 

At one of the chairs sat Bob Page and an army officer with an eye patch across his right eye.

"Ahh here you are!" said Page. "Come have a seat. They will be calling you soon."

Don sat against Page and Eva took the seat against the eye patched man.

"When have you arrived Bob?" asked Don.

"Shortly before you. I guess you don't know each other." said Page and looked at the officer. "This is general Thomas Macabee. He is a military representative for the Coalition."

Macabee shook hands with Don and Eva.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Wei and you too young lady."

When Eva was done with shaking hands with Macabee, she asked: "What have you meant by that they will be calling us Mr. Page?"

Instead of Page, Macabee answered.

"Once all the representatives and racers arrive, they will call us to the room behind this door. Mr. President will be joining us in a few minutes."

Just as he said that, President McMillan entered the room. Everybody rose from their seats and general Macabee saluted.

When the president greeted with everybody, he took a seat between Macabee and Page.

"So the big day is here." he said. "Are you and your daughter ready Don Wei?"

"Yes Mr. President." Don assured him. Eva nodded in agreement.

"I have been informed that most of the other representatives have arrived. They are waiting just for the Crogs and the Nourasians."

Although Eva hesitated, she had to ask.

"Mr. President, can you tell us who the other racers are?"

The President thought for a moment.

"Well I think that from the Sigman Dukedom it is supposed to be one of their military commanders. I think that his name is Kan. From the Crog Empire it is some Crog Champion. I really don't know the name because the Crogs said that he has no name. I guess that you already know the racer from Filhz, his name is Spirit."

Don shook slightly.

"As for Byrus, their representative is simultaneously their racer. His name is Rush and as for the Nou..."

The president did not finish as one of the guards leaned to him.

"They are all here Mr. President. They will call you any moment."

McMillan rose from his seat.

"Well it's here."

Everybody rose too.

Good luck to all of us." said Page.

The president fixed his tie and Macabee put on his beret.

"Well Mr. Wei, Miss Eva." he said. "Here we go."

The guard opened the door. Eva's heartbeat flew up. They formed a line. McMillan first, followed by Macabee, Page, Don and Eva.

* * *

They entered a big room with a huge round table at its middle. Around the room there were five other doors. Eva imagined that there were more rooms like the one they have been a moment before behind them. Through them, the guests started entering the room too. 

Eva's heartbeat continued to rise.

As they seated themselves, two Filhz sat next to Eva. She recognized the first one immediately as he seated himself next to her. He was dressed in a gray coat with white stripes.

"Hello Spirit." she whispered to him.

Spirit turned to her; his white face emerging.

"Hello Eva." his voice sounded in her head. "You changed through those two years."

"Thank you." Eva smiled and turned her attention to the scene before her.

Two Sigmans sat before her. Finally she could see them without any armor. Their skin was grayish. Their heads were bold, they had snake-like nostrils and their eyes were shiny umber. One of them was old and he leaned on an ornamental staff. Next to them sat three Crogs. One of them had armor that resembled to Eva the one Cross had, just that he had no cloak and the armor on his shoulders was black. The second one was much older, he had lighter armor on his chest and his hands were without any armor. The third one was large with an iron helmet covering his face. He looked familiar to Eva but she said to herself that the Crogs look all the same. She saw that he seated himself next to Page. Next to the Sigmans sat a familiar orange-bearded alien in deep brown clothing. Rush looked in the direction of the Crogs with much dislike and turned away from them.

At the last three remaining chairs between Rush and Spirit's companion arrived three Nourasians. One of them was tall, black haired and with a mark in the shape of a tear under his right eye. He carried a sword and was dressed in leather armor. Next to him was a Nourasian dressed in royal clothing and Eva would guess that he was in her father's age although Nourasian years were different from Earth years. He had long brown hair and long pointy ears and black beard.

Eva looked to his right. There was one whom she would recognize anywhere. Prince Aikka seated himself next to the older Nourasian. Eva looked on him. Aikka looked around the table and as he passed his sight to Eva, he smiled and nodded that he recognizes her. Eva smiled back on him.

President McMillan looked on the old Sigman, both nodded at each other and rose.

"Now that we are all present here let us begin." said the old Sigman. "I am Ores, Grand Duke of planet Sigma. I would like to thank you all for accepting the invitation to the race and diplomatic talks about the future of the galaxy. Now I pass word to President McMillan of the Earth Coalition."

"Thank you Grand Duke." said McMillan. "On behalf of the Coalition I would like to welcome you all to Earth. I have been given the task about informing you about the rules of the race." he paused and cleared his throat. "First and foremost this race is meant to be peaceful so no weapons are allowed. As for racing racer-on-racer; that is allowed. Each racer will have a race twice a day, one at night and one during the day. All racers will meet and at the end each will race with one chosen to him. The opponents will be chosen by draw. The depots of the teams are located in the northern section of the race stadium; you will be led there by the security members. That will be all from me now." he finished.

Grand Duke Ores rose as the President seated again.

"Now if you wouldn't mind; I encourage the leaders or representatives of the races to present their racers."

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you." the Grand Duke smiled. "For the Sigman Dukedom I present commander Kan. Military commander of the Southern Legions."

The young Sigman rose next to his lord and bowed before the others.

"For the Earth Coalition." said McMillan. "I present Eva Wei; daughter of one of the most famous racers here on Earth and our former representative from Oban."

Eva quickly stood up and bowed too.

"For the Crog Empire." the old Crog rose with the iron helmet-wearing one. "I present soldier number 4526; member of the 41. Iron Sentinel division."

Ores looked surprised.

"Eastern Leader Zakhos; doesn't he posses a name?" he asked.

Soldier 4526 looked at him.

"I have willingly erased my name. It gives me a feeling that I live only for the good of the Empire and that there are no bonds to hold me back in the service."

Everyone looked at the Crog in silence yet Eva swore to herself that Kan's mouth moved like saying the word "Barbaric".

"For the Filhz people." said a voice in everybody's head. Eva knew that it came from the Filhz royal who came with Spirit.

"I present Spirit; our former representative from Oban."

"For Byrus." said Rushes echoing voice. "I present myself. My name's Rush and I came here only as a racer 'cause diplomatic talks between Byrus and Sigma are already going back on my home world."

"And for Nourasia." the Nourasian royal spoke while rising from his seat along with Aikka. "I present my son and the prince of Nourasia; Aikka.

Aikka placed his right hand on his chest and bowed deeply. Eva noticed that along a long sword, he still carried a dagger like before; only that now it was sheathed on his back.

"So this is Lao; Aikka's father?" thought Eva.

Ores smiled again; pleased.

"Thank you all and now I would like to..." he did not finish.

A thin beam of golden light started emitting from the table's centre. It grew wider and wider and then there was a blinding flash of golden light.

Eva had to rub her eyes because of the flash. She looked before her. Somebody very familiar dressed in no less familiar purple robes was levitating about a feet high above the table. She looked up on his head and couldn't miss the twin-colored hair.

"J..Jordan?" she said silently. From her left she could hear McMillan whisper "Lord. Not again!" Page sat in his chair, head buried in his arms; rubbing his eyes violently.

Ores stood up; holding on his staff.

"I am honored to be it the presence of the Avatar. May I ask what the reason of your presence here is?"

Jordan bowed before the gathering.

"Hello leaders and representatives of Humans, Sigmans, Nourasian, Crogs, Byrussians and Filhz. I am sorry to interrupt your meeting but I came here to warn you.

"About what?" Lao asked.

Jordan descended to the ground.

"In the previous days; I have encountered a being. A dark being. Who or whatever he was; he called himself "The Heir" and he possessed no small amount of power. Although I wounded him; he managed to escape and before he disappeared; he pointed out something that would be a threat connected with the race that will be here. I fear that he might be heading here to sabotage the race."

This caught everyone's attention. President McMillan took a deep breath and asked: "Who do you think this Heir is? And what can we do with him?"

Jordan turned to him.

"I don't know now who he is. But still I would like to ask you about maximum caution and security. Although I still don't know much; I know that this Heir is after some artifact that is called "Essence of the Void" and that he is relentless in getting it.

"What is this Essence of the Void?" asked Zakhos.

"I'm searching for its origin." said Jordan. Apparently; this did not satisfy Zakhos.

Eva stared on her former partner. The last time she saw him; he was a being of golden aura. Now he looked like before his transformation; only that of course he was older and his hair was longer than before. She also noticed that his eyes stayed golden. She had to admit that he looked a lot better than Satis in his giant-like Avatar form.

"Meet me at 11 p.m. at the main tunnel to the racing field. There is something more that you will need to know!" said suddenly Jordan's voice in her head.

She blinked in surprise and opened her mouth but before she could say anything, president McMillan spoke first.

"We will try our best in the means of security but how does this Heir look like?"

"Well I'm quite sure that you'll recognize him. He's dressed in black robes with a hood; he has shining red eyes and he has a strange green symbol on his forehead. And he also has a black mist-like aura around him." Jordan quickly added. "But don't underestimate him! He is more powerful than he looks! That is all; I must continue my search."

And with another blinding flash of light; Jordan disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

Everyone stayed quiet for some time.

"What was the meaning of that?" Zakhos finally broke the silence.

Ores said something to the president who shook his head in agreement.

"Let us consider this matter later." Ores spoke. "Let us now take our racers to their depots and prepare. After the first set of races is over; we will return to this new threat and begin the negotiations for which this race is meant."

Everybody agreed on this and they started leaving through the same door they came in before. A guard led them to their depot. It was located in a long and wide tunnel inside the stadium. The depots of the other teams were located in the same tunnel beyond or before their. Eva found out that their depot is located between the Sigman and Byrussian ones.

* * *

A guard opened the bay door. Don and Eva walked in. It was still empty; they were about to bring the star racer from Wei Industries an just few moments. Suddenly; Don's mobile phone rang. 

"Yes? Don Wei here." he accepted the call.

Eva watched her dad listen to whoever was at the other side and slowly getting mad.

"What do you mean by that you will not deliver the star-racer in time?!" his voice went louder.

"I don't care about a car collision with ten badly injured people! I pay you for doing your job! If you can't go that way then find another! Do you expect us to run through the race?"

The employee on the other side seemingly got scared like hell by the tone in his voice. With the next info; Don went off the charts.

"Listen! If you will not deliver the shipment in time; you are all fired!" he roared into the phone and canceled the call.

"What happened?" asked Eva.

Don sat down on a nearby chair, trying to cool off.

"They say that they will deliver the star-racer late because of some car crash. But if we will be in the first race we will have nothing to race with. I really am getting too old for this."

Eva walked to him and helped him calm down.

"Don't worry dad. I'm sure that it will be ok."

And she was right. The first round was Kan vs. Rush. It was a nice look when the racers were not trying to kill each other like during Oban. As they disappeared into the underground tunnel, screens on the tribunes shown what was happening down there.

And it was over; alas Rushes racer was too slow to keep up with Kan.

Eva returned with her dad to their depot because to her father's relief they were about to race the next day.

* * *

Main tunnel; 11 pm. 

Eva never thought that getting out of the depot in the middle of the night would be so complicated. But after 15 minutes of intense fear of getting caught half-way out the door; she managed to slip out unseen. She went into the tunnel which Jordan mentioned but as she walked; something big in the shape of a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hi there Molly!" said a voice behind her.

She spun around fast with a panicking shriek. To her immediate relief; it was Rush.

"Sorry Molly. I didn't want to scare you!" Rush said quickly.

Eva sighed of big relief.

"It's ok Rush; I only didn't expect you here. What are you doing here anyway?"

Rush looked surprised.

"Didn't Jordan tell you to come here?"

This time Eva was surprised.

"He did. And he told you to come too then!"

"It looks that not only us two; look." Rush pointed out to the tunnel. Spirit, Aikka and Kan stood there in what looked like a deep conversation.

"Let's go join them!" he added.

They went to the group together. As they got nearer; Kan noticed them and informed the others.

"Hello everyone; Spirit, Kan, prince Aikka." waved Rush at them.

The group turned to them as they got to them.

"Hello Rush." said Aikka and turned to Eva. "I'm happy to see you again Eva."

Eva blushed a little when looking at Aikka.

"I'm happy seeing you too prince."

Rush scratched his forehead.

"Eva? Who is he talking about Molly?" he sounded surprised.

"Well..." Eva said hesitantly. "You see Rush; Molly was more of a nickname I used on Alwas and on Oban. It's a long story."

She described to Rush the whole story why she was calling herself Molly; from the first meeting with her father to the point when he found out who she was.

"Wow. That is a really a sad story Mo.. err Eva." said Rush finally after revising the new info. "But I'll have to get used to your name. So please forgive me when I'll call you Molly. O by the way" he said suddenly and turned to Kan.

"I guess Eva that you don't know each other! This is Kan; Sigman military commander and a friend of mine. He is in command of the Sigmans that help Byrus to recover from the Crog occupation."

Eva shook hands with Kan.

"Pleased to meet you commander."

"I have to say that I was looking forward meeting the champion of Oban." Kan said.

"Oh please commander." smiled Eva. "Stop flattering me. So you're helping Byrus? That's very kind of you."

"Ores is a strong and wise leader miss Eva. Although it may not seem to the rest of the galaxy but we are not truly the most advanced race. I would rather say that ours rivals that of the Crogs and reverse. And of course; as we cannot stay blind to their war hunger; we cannot be blind to those whom they have plundered already. We want to build an alliance that would be able to stand up to them if they would open the front again. But the Grand Duke would like to make them abandon their plans; at least for some time." said Kan with proud voice.

"Well." agreed Eva. "No one can blame him. A noble thing to do."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If I can ask Eva." said Spirit with his telepathically voice. "How did it exactly came to that Jordan being the new Avatar? From what I was able to find out it should be the winning **pilot****?"**

Eva thought for a while and then she turned to Aikka.

"Could you help me explain it Aikka?"

"Of course Eva; gladly."

"So." she turned back to the others and told them the entire story. She told them about Satis, Canaletto, the Creators and the final battle between all of the in the Temple of the Heart.

"That's really a sad story Mo.. I mean Eva!" Rush corrected himself.

"Yeah, it were two years already but I remember it like it was yesterday."

Silence took place in the crowd.

Everybody turned to the direction of the voice to find a long blonde-and-black haired teenager somehow sitting in the air and resting his back of the wall.

"Whoa!" Rushes voice echoed through the hall.

"Jordan!" yelled Eva along with Aikka.

Jordan waved at them and descended to the ground.

"Sorry that I startled you but somehow I couldn't resist."

"Ahh Jordan!" Rush got to him and clapped him on the back. Jordan had to pull up some strength that he wouldn't fall on his face.

"Nice to see you too Rush." he smiled back after stretching his back a little.

Jordan was greeted warmly. Once the greeting faded he could get to the point why he came.

"Listen!" Jordan cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that I appeared here so suddenly and that I had to bring you all together in secrecy but I had my reasons for it."

He paused for a while, trying to find the right words.

"You see, when I talked about that Heir earlier today I didn't tell everything. There is something more that you and only you need to know. I'm sure that Eva and Aikka here remember Sul from Oban yeah?"

Eva and Aikka nodded.

"Sul?" asked Rush. "Who?"

"A very powerful wizard from the world of Gumaria." explained Spirit. "The legends say that he is the master of time and space."

Jordan looked down.

"Well, to be correct he was the master of time and space."

Intension grew in the group.

"Was?" said Aikka, wandering.

"You see." began Jordan. "I had a dream of Sul being attacked by someone. I traced a weird beam of light on Oban that emitted from a trans-dimensional portal at a place that resembled the temple of the heart. When I used it, it took me to a place that used to be a temple or home of Canaletto."

Eva shivered when hearing the name.

"There I found him. He had to be there since his disappearance during the Great Race. He was beaten down, he had bruises and burns all over his body. Then the Heir appeared. He was after the Essence of Time one of those Void essences I already told you about. He fought me for it, loosing an arm it the fight but he wasn't defenseless. At the end he managed to escape with it; he pulled it out of Sul's head. When I finally got to Sul to help him... it was too late. He died after few minutes."

Jordan stopped, his hands balled to fists. Everybody was silent. A tear left Eva's eye.

"The thing is!" Jordan finally continued. "This Heir made a quote that makes me fear that he will try to get to any of you and try to do something to you!"

"What quote?!" asked Kan nervously. Obviously he didn't like the thing of being hunted by some mystic creature.

"He said that I'd better look after my friends and that he is not sure of their safety. Since all of you are here I deducted that he might try to sabotage the race somehow. So I want you to be cautious and aware of anything suspicious. This Heir is not someone you or me would like to underestimate. Meanwhile I will search for anything about him or who he is and I'll look after this Essence of the Void."

"Don't worry Jordan!" said Rush with a cheering voice. "We will be all right. No one will catch us off our guard."

Everybody nodded in total agreement.

"Thanks." Jordan smiled. "Now, I have kept you here long enough so I think you all would like to get some rest."

"Well off to the depot then!" said Rush. "Bye!"

Kan and Spirit started to leave too.

"Goodbye." Kan said.

Aikka and Eva started to go too.

"Hey!" Jordan called to them. They both turned to him.

"Be OK yeah." he said finally. "And sorry for the complications."

"Don't worry Jordan." said Eva. "I 'm sure we'll be fine, right prince?"

"Agreed!" smiled Aikka. "Bye Jordan, it's nice to see you again."

"See you around!" waved Eva.

Jordan smiled when they all disappeared in the tunnels. He turned around and as he walked away he dissolved into tiny golden particles.

* * *

**An undisclosed location**

In a dark labyrinth of caverns and tunnels, a figure of a man in baggy robes with a big neckband covering his face up to his eyes, walked to a large cavern with four obsidian pillars that formed a square. Behind them on the wall there was a large carving of an Egyptian-like symbol.

He positioned himself to the right side of the square and waited.

"They should project themselves here soon." he thought.

And indeed after few minutes, projections of two Crogs appeared at the opposing side of the square, a human to his own right and a Nourasian and a Sigman at the lower side.

"This Astral Projection is more reliable than a normal hologram." said the human. "No signal interference."

And at last, with a swirl of black mist, the Heir appeared at the top side, right below the carving. He looked at them and saw that all were there.

"Committed to the cause!" he said.

"In the name of the Consortium!" everybody answered.

"Committed to the truth!"

"The legacy of the One lives on!"

The Heir nodded.

"We are all here. Well then. Begin!

"The appearance of the Avatar is going to be a problem." said one of the Crogs, gripping his hand to fist.

But still Kodos!" retorted the Nourasian. "He suspects nothing!"

"I agree!" said the projected human. "Although it may look bad, he knows nothing about our intensions!"

The other Crog retorted that they will have to be more careful and he found himself in the favor of the Sigman. The first Crog said that their plan is in jeopardy and had a tense but short discussion with the Nourasian. The neck banded human remained silent all the time, watching the discussion.

"Enough!"

Everyone went silent. The Heir looked to them.

"Although the appearance of the Avatar is something I had not planned for we are in no danger still. I am sure that he only came to warn his friends and that he will depart to search for the Essence. The only thing is that we will have to accelerate our plans!"

He looked to the neck banded human.

"Kane! How go the preparations here?"

The one named Kane faced him.

"All goes as planned, master. We were able to awaken most of the tomb. When the time will come all shall be ready."

"And what about the operation?" he turned to the projected human.

"I have made the necessary preparations and assembled my best strike team. If all will proceed as planned, there should be no complications." the human answered.

A short and evil smile flew across the Heir's face.

"Good." he turned to the rest of the group.

"My friends our moment is closing in. Soon no Avatar shall mean a single threat to us! Soon we will bring our order into this universe of lies and spread out the Truth. Soon we will bring out the greatest past shadow of this galaxy and I assure you that no one will stop us!" he said with a mighty but dark voice, raising his arms like he wanted to embrace something, gleaming somewhere above the group.

"Our dark Empire!" the Crog named Kodos rose to his full length.

"Shall last!" said the projected human.

"Forever!" said the Nourasian.

"Forever!" whispered Kane.

The Heir closed his red eyes and again an evil smile formed on his face.

"Yes!"

The Heir and the projected ones disappeared. Kane was again alone.

"A storm is coming." he whispered, leaving the pillars. "Who will be left standing after it?"

With this he vanished back into the labyrinth of tunnels. Silence was all that remained.


End file.
